


You Give Me Fever

by RidiculouslyOverObsessed



Series: Vampire Hunters Incorporated [7]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, bechloe - Freeform, staubrey - Freeform, valentines fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidiculouslyOverObsessed/pseuds/RidiculouslyOverObsessed
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and something weird has come over members of the VH Inc. Things are about to get heated...
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Series: Vampire Hunters Incorporated [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978699
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	You Give Me Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, I'm back with Vampire Hunters Inc! I had an idea for a weird little Valentines themed fic, and there are two more in the pipeline as well that I'm excited about. I've been wanting to add to this series for a while, so I'm glad I've managed to churn this one out and get back into writing this AU.
> 
> Thanks as always to RJ for supporting me through my bs, you're an angel 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, whatever you're doing I hope you have a great day (or if you're reading this at any other time of year I hope you have a great day anyway!!)
> 
> Wanna request a fic or something? Come find me at @ridiculously-over-obsessed on Tumblr

It had been a few months since the incident at the circus, and the merry band of vampire hunters had been incredibly busy, so busy that they’d barely had the time to breathe in between cases nevermind take a break to celebrate the holidays. However, as Valentine’s Day approached things started to quieten a little.

“I never thought I’d say this but thank _god_ the forces of evil have been suspiciously quiet for the last week…” Aubrey sighed heavily as she sunk onto the sofa next to Stacie. It was just the two of them tonight, Aubrey giving Beca and Chloe a well-deserved night off.

“I so needed this night off.” Stacie agreed, curling up into Aubrey’s side as she smiled softly, Hunter whistling in agreement.

There was a quiet, happy pause as both women enjoyed the feeling of being in each other’s arms. It was very rare that they got a moment like this, a moment to just be Stacie and Aubrey and not a Vampire Hunter and a witch that fought against the forces of evil.

“I love you.” Stacie mumbled, snuggling closer as her smile grew, “It’s nice to have a moment just for the two of us to be like this.”

“Yeah it is.” Aubrey gently pressed a kiss to the top of Stacie’s head “Sometimes I wish that neither of us had any kind of magic powers and that we didn’t have to fight vampires, and Kobolds, and possessed spirits, and witches that are so insanely powerful that even Beca is terrified of her. I wish sometimes we could just be us…”

“I know…” Stacie sighed softly as Hunter whistled indignantly, “Oh shush, I love _you_ , you know I do. But sometimes I just wish that our lives were a little less complicated.”

“I hesitate to bring it up… you know what happened at Christmas, but… it’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow.” Aubrey smiled shyly, running her hand through Stacie’s her as she did so.

“It is.” Stacie traced her fingers along Aubrey’s arm, “If we’re not saving the world, do you wanna do something? It doesn’t have to be super fancy, I think I’m too tired for fancy honestly, but it would be nice to spend valentines with you.”

“I could cook?” Aubrey offered, very much liking the idea of keeping it lowkey. She’d never been good at big gestures or emotional displays, although she was admittedly better at it now she was with Stacie.

“Oh I love your cooking!” Stacie beamed, lifting her head from Aubrey’s shoulder to press a soft kiss to her lips, “It sounds perfect. Forces of evil depending.” Her eyes twinkled as Aubrey giggled a little.

“Forces of evil depending.” Aubrey agreed.

* * *

“Ow…” Stacie mumbled as she stirred from her sleep, frowning a little as she felt a sharp pin prick in her arm.

She sat up a little, rubbing her arm, her eyes falling on the sleeping form of her girlfriend. The frown fell from her face as she looked at her, heart pounding a little faster as her eyes travelled down every inch of her body. Smirking, Stacie dipped her head and captured Aubrey’s lips in hers. Aubrey mumbled sleepily as she woke up, unable to help the grin that appeared on her face as she registered what Stacie was doing.

“Well hello to you too…” She mumbled as she pulled away for breath, Stacie kissing her neck as Aubrey found herself suddenly wide awake, “What’s got into you at this early hour.”

“You’re just so hot…” Stacie breathed against her neck, “You were just lying there looking beautiful and sexy and I just couldn’t help myself…”

“Oh my god…” Was all Aubrey could say as Stacie’s hands began to wander, “You can wake me up like this whenever you want.” She mumbled as her head fell back into her pillow.

Aubrey didn’t know where her impromptu wake up call had come from in the early hours of the morning, but there was a definite spring in her step as she dressed for the day. She tutted slightly as she saw the hickey on her collar bone; she’d have to wear a buttoned collar shirt today. Stacie slid her arms around her waist, nuzzling the side of her neck.

“Hey you.” Stacie grinned against her neck, kisses pressed against Aubrey’s jawline as the blonde grinned.

“Hello yourself.” Aubrey chuckled, cupping Stacie’s cheek with her hand, “Somebody’s in a good mood lately.”

“Have you seen you? Of course I am!” Stacie’s voice was a little husky as she nibbled playfully at Aubrey’s earlobe.

“Stacie…” Aubrey grumbled a little, but she was unable to keep the mile off her face, “We need to get downstairs, there’s a tonne of paperwork and reports to get through before Beca and Chloe…” Aubrey was struggling to finish her thought as Stacie’s hands slipped under her shirt.

“We will… but it’s Valentine’s Day. I wanna spend it taking care of my baby.” Stacie’s hands began to travel southwards as she felt Aubrey melt a little in her arms.

“Um…” Aubrey mumbled, biting her lip a little, “I suppose… just this once…”

* * *

Stacie hadn’t been able to keep her hands to herself all day, and Aubrey had gone from amused and aroused to irritated and a little concerned. Stacie had always been sex positive, had always been quick to show Aubrey just how much she loved her, but this was… another level. Still, Aubrey would be a liar if she said she wasn’t enjoying this more than a little bit.

“You know what we’ve never done?” Stacie smirked, biting her lip a little as she put her hands either side of Aubrey who was stood against the table in the centre of the room, leaning in close as Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

“And what would that be?” Aubrey asked, a file in her hand that she didn’t look up from. Stacie promptly plucked it from Aubrey’s grasp and tossed it over her shoulder.

“We’ve never done it on this table before, right out here in the open… where anyone could catch us…” Stacie’s voice was low as she walked her hands further back onto the table. Aubrey blushed deeply as the closeness of Stacie forced her to lean back.

“Are you kidding?” Aubrey’s eyebrow raised higher as she put her hands on Stacie’s shoulders to try and halt her in her tracks (even if it was admittedly a little half-hearted), “We are _not_ doing that.”

Stacie pouted a little, opening her mouth to say something that probably would have given a nun a coronary but was interrupted as the door was thrust open.

“Aubrey?” Chloe had never been one for timing, but right now was probably the most embarrassing moment of Aubrey’s for her to have witnessed as Stacie’s hand slid under her shirt and her fingers traced the lace of her bra, “We have a- oh.”

Chloe stopped in her tracks with a bemused smile on her lips and an eyebrow raised as Aubrey blushed an even deeper shade of red and somehow slipping out from underneath her handsy girlfriend, clearing her throat awkwardly.

“I’m sorry, Stacie’s um…” Aubrey adjusted her shirt and cleared her throat again.

“Baby where’d you go?” Beca whined as she followed Chloe into the office, arms wrapping around Chloe’s waist as she began to pepper kisses on her neck as the redhead rolled her eyes.

“I think we have the same problem.” Chloe sighed, “Overly affectionate girlfriend since about four am?”

“Yeah…” Aubrey frowned as she felt Stacie move her blonde hair away from her neck, blushing again as her breath tickled the back of her neck, “There’s something going on here isn’t there?”

“Oh yeah.” Chloe nodded, gently grabbing Beca’s wrists as her hands started to wander, “Beca is out of control, she’s affectionate sure but this is over the top.”

“I thought you liked it when I lost control a little?” Beca smirked, fangs dropping as she scraped them teasingly along Chloe’s neck, the redhead turning the colour of hair as she did.

“Hang on.” Aubrey pulled away from Stacie again as the tall brunette whined a little, “The muscle and the brains out at the same time? This stinks of Gail.”

Chloe nodded, untangling herself a little forcefully from Beca. She ran a hand through her hair as she looked from Stacie to Beca, “How much do you wanna bet that this is far more sinister than just them being extra horny?”

Chloe had never been one to mince her words but that didn’t stop Aubrey blushing a little as she swallowed hard, “This is definitely going to turn sour, we should get to the bottom of this. Like right now.” She added as Stacie’s hands found their way under her shirt, nails scraping lightly down her back.

“So what do we do with the randy twins whilst we do? Because this is going to take twice as long with them both out of action without them being distracting like this.” Chloe sighed as she yet again guided Beca’s hands away from the waistband of her pants.

“Grab a couple of chairs, I’ll find something to restrain them with.” Aubrey hated the idea of having to tie her girlfriend up, but there was no way she’d be able to figure out what was going on with Stacie’s hands all over and her hot breath on her neck.

Chloe nodded as she grabbed two chairs, Beca following her like a lovesick puppy and trying to distract her from her task again. Stacie had followed Aubrey to a supply cupboard, arms wrapped her waist as she nibbled at her earlobe. Aubrey was having a very difficult time focusing on what she was doing, but she eventually managed to find what she was looking for: rope to tie up Stacie, iron chains for Beca and her vampire strength.

“C’mon baby, come sit over here.” Aubrey smiled tightly, Stacie’s hand in hers as she pulled her towards where Chloe was currently trying to convince Beca to sit in one of the chairs.

“Ooo, are you going to give me a lap dance?” Stacie smirked, “Grind yourself into my lap, let me run my fingers along those incredible abs of yours?”

Aubrey blushed furiously as Stacie pulled her flush with her body, “Uh, I guess you’ll just have to see won’t you?” Aubrey couldn’t look Chloe in the eye as she handed her the chains for Beca, but Chloe was too busy trying to keep Beca from unzipping her jeans to listen to what Stacie had said.

“C’mon Chlo…” Beca pouted as Chloe gently grabbed her wrists, “It’s not my fault you’re a hot piece of ass. Have you seen your butt?”

“I have, it is pretty nice.” Chloe raised an eyebrow as she began to wind the chain around Beca’s wrists, her heart breaking a little as she did so. She never wanted to have to restrain Beca like this, but this was the only way that they could figure out what was going on.

“Ooo!” Stacie raised an eyebrow as Aubrey bound her wrists with a little more give than she would normally, not wanting to hurt her girlfriend, “This is kinky babe… I didn’t realise you were into this. Although you Red?” Stacie turned her head to wink at Chloe, “This is definitely your thing.”

Chloe’s eyes widened a little as she simply shook her head, Aubrey trying to swallow the lump in her throat at her girlfriend flirting with Chloe. People had always flirted with Chloe over her but until today it never really bothered her. Watching Stacie flirt with Chloe, even under whatever charm or hex this was, made her stomach twist in knots. God was she going to kill Gail for this.

“You two just sit here okay, we’ll be right back.” Chloe smiled easily as they finished tying their girlfriend’s to chairs (not a group activity that either of them thought they would participate in).

“Huh. Foursome. I could get behind that…” Beca mused, “I bet Posen is wild in the sack. All that pent up frustration has to come out somewhere.”

Aubrey was sure her face would never regain its original pigment after today as she pulled Chloe away from Stacie and Beca in the hopes that it would perhaps negate some of the comments if they were further away.

“What would do this?” Chloe asked, sensing Aubrey’s embarrassment and deciding not to tease her about any of this just yet, especially when they didn’t know what was causing this.

“I don’t know.” Aubrey admitted, “Stacie would, which is probably why this happened to her. With her brain out of action we’re going to need to hit the books. And pray that whatever way we need to fix this doesn’t involve using magic…”

“It’ll be okay.” Chloe smiled softly as she put her hand on Aubrey’s arm, “We’ve got this, we’ll fix it.”

“Aubrey! C’mon baby… I need to touch you.” Stacie raised her voice so Aubrey could hear her.

Aubrey turned to try and verbally placate her but stopped as she saw her. Sweat was beading on her forehead as she struggled with the ropes keeping her in place, teeth biting down hard on lip. Beca was in a similar state, hair damp from the sweat that was beginning to trickle down her face.

“Stace?” Aubrey went to her immediately, hand quickly pressing to Stacie’s forehead, “You’re burning up…”

“Beca is too.” Chloe mumbled, gently tucking Beca’s hair behind her ears and out of her face, “This is escalating Bree, whatever it is we need to fix it and fast.”

Aubrey nodded as she gave Stacie a gentle smile, cupping her cheek with her hand for a moment, “We’ll fix this.” She promised.

* * *

It had been a frustrating evening of dead ends and lude comments thrown from the two bound women in the corner. Aubrey and Chloe were no closer to finding out what had happened at four am and the blonde was becoming increasingly more frustrated with every passing moment.

“Dammit!” Aubrey slammed a book shut with a frustrated scream, “This isn’t working, it’s too slow, and we don’t even know how much time we have left!”

“I know.” Chloe sighed, running a hand through her hair, “I know but what else can we do? Stacie is… otherwise preoccupied.”

“There’s gotta be a way to get through to her… just for a minute…” Aubrey bit her lip as she turned to look at her.

Neither woman was doing well, their fevers getting worse with every passing moment and Beca’s wrists beginning to bruise as she pulled against the chains that were binding her, Stacie’s wrists chaffing from the rope. Chloe raised an eyebrow suggestively as Aubrey turned back to her, rolling her eyes as she saw the look on her friends face, alleviating some of the tension for just a moment.

“I am not doing that in front of you, or the horny vampire tied next to her.” Aubrey snorted, shaking her head a little, “But maybe…”

Aubrey got to her feet as she formulated an idea, Chloe looking a little surprised as she got up to follow her friend. She had been joking before, but Aubrey seemed to be set on an idea as she started to unbutton her shirt, Stacie sitting up a little straighter as she did. Chloe didn’t say a word, simply watched slightly slack jawed with shock.

Aubrey knelt in front of her girlfriend, taking her hands in hers for a moment, “Stace, I need that big brain of yours for a moment.” She smiled softly, beginning to gently unwind the rope that bound her wrist, “So if you need to touch me to focus then we can do that.”

Stacie licked her lips as she reached out her now unbound hands out hungrily, fingers tracing over Aubrey’s bare skin as she leant in as close as she could manage whilst still tied to the chair, thumb tracing over the lace of Aubrey’s bra. Aubrey swallowed hard and tried to ignore the way Beca’s eyes bore into her as well as the way that despite the tense situation her skin tingled under Stacie’s touch.

“Honey listen to me okay? Something has happened to you and Beca and it’s hurting both of you, and it’s taking too long to go through all these books and find it. So I need you to try and think of what this could be. It causes a heightened libido, a crazed urge to touch others, a fever, bloodshot eyes…” Aubrey gently tucked Stacie’s hair behind her ear, heart pounding a little. This was a long shot, but she was praying that somehow it would cut through whatever it was that was affecting Stacie.

“You’re so beautiful.” Stacie breathed, fingers still tracing over Aubrey’s skin, the blonde feeling her heart sink, “God you’re so hot. The most gorgeous woman that’s ever existed… I’m so glad Cupid’s arrow struck me and had me fall in love with you.”

“This isn’t working…” Aubrey sighed as she gently took Stacie’s wrist in her hands and started to bind them again.

“No, that’s it!” Chloe grinned, kissing Beca’s forehead before rushing to the bookshelf.

“What?” Aubrey frowned, making sure she’d tied Stacie tightly enough as she got up to see what had occurred to Chloe, buttoning her shirt as she did so. Stacie’s whimper as she left her did not go unnoticed and it broke Aubrey’s heart a little.

“You remember back at the summer camp when I said that all scary stories are rooted in some truth? Well it got me thinking about all of the stuff we do, and how many of the stories I read as a kid are actually true, I’ve been doing some reading here and there… ah, here!” Chloe handed Aubrey a book, the blonde’s heart swelling with pride a little. Chloe really had taken the existence of supernatural beings into her stride.

“Cupid?” Aubrey raised an eyebrow, “The sweet little cherub that gets people to fall in love?”

“No, see that’s I thought!” Chloe pointed to the paragraph as she spoke, “Apparently it’s a really common confusion, Eros are the cute little cherubs, benign, just wanna spread love, they’re from Ancient Greek mythology. _Cupids_ are evil little - and I quote - ‘demons of fornication’, they use a kind of poison on their arrows that drives the recipient into a lust fueled insanity. Apparently they get so touch starved and desperate that they tear their partners apart… it’s a good job we tied them up huh?”

Aubrey snorted in agreement as she continued to read the passage, “The infected individual will develop a fever, bloodshot eyes, an erratic heartbeat and…” Aubrey paused for a moment as tears began to sting the corner of her eyes, “Eventually the infected individual will lose their eyesight and within thirty minutes of the blindness the individual will…” She trailed off, knowing that there was no need to finish that sentence.

“Also, there’s no way it was Gail.” Chloe tried to move the subject along, not wanting to dwell on it, “Cupids never do the bidding of others, their free agents. This really is just a coincidence.”

“Silver linings I suppose…” Aubrey muttered, sighing as she set the book down, “We’re screwed Chlo. It needs a potion to fix this, an antidote, which we could _just_ about manage without Stace, but in order for it to work it needs an incantation, which neither of us can do because neither of us _have_ any magic!” Aubrey hadn’t meant to start yelling, but she hated feeling this useless.

A whistle came from Stacie’s shoulder as Hunter zipped over to Aubrey and Chloe, whistling as he settled on the book in front of the distressed Aubrey.

“Wait, you can help right Hunter?” Aubrey sat up a little. Hunter whistled an affirmative as Aubrey smiled softly, “That’s right, Stacie told me that. I can’t believe I forgot…” Hunter whistled again as Aubrey nodded gratefully.

“Can you understand him?” Chloe asked, frowning a little as she watched in awe.

“A little?” Aubrey shrugged, “The more time I spend with Stacie, the more I seem to understand him.”

“That’s adorable.” Chloe grinned as Aubrey blushed for the millionth time that day, “So how can he help?”

“Um, so I think if he’s sat on my shoulder when I read the incantation I can sort of channel some of _his_ magic and it should work? Hopefully?” Aubrey looked to Hunter again who whistled an affirmative again.

“Well then let’s do it!” Chloe beamed, “What do we need?”

Half an hour later, Aubrey, Chloe and Hunter had collected the ingredients they needed and were making the antidote. It had been surprisingly easily to find the ingredients in the office and the apartment upstairs, but Chloe had kept her comments about the fact that Stacie and Aubrey were practically living together given how much of Stacie’s stuff was in her apartment (not just her magic supplies but her clothes and the extra toothbrush in the bathroom). Instead, she’d dutifully helped her friend with the antidote, both of them flushed as they leant over the steaming pot in front of them.

“I think we’re almost there.” Aubrey wiped at her forehead with her sleeve, “How are they doing?”

Five minutes ago, Beca had made a comment about how even blurry Chloe had “the best boobs ever” and they had realised that they were rapidly running out of time.

“We need to be quick.” Chloe smiled tightly. The time pressure here was dimming even Chloe’s sunny optimism.

“Alright, just the dandelion root and the incantation and it’s ready…” Aubrey mumbled, gnawing at her lip nervously, “God I hope this works Hunter…”

Hunter whistled in response, Aubrey taking some comfort from it even if she didn’t understand exactly what he had said. She dropped the root into the pot and stirred it, before picking up the book and holding her hand over the pot. Hunter settled on her hand, buzzing softly as Aubrey’s hand glowed underneath him.

“Cupid’s arrow strong and true, my lover’s heart stolen by you. I break your curse, your poisonous hold, I end your chaos, your powers unfold.” Aubrey’s hand was shaking a little as she chanted, heart pounding with nerves, but as a pink puff of smoke emitted from the pan her heart lept.

“It worked…” Aubrey whispered, smile growing, “I did it.”

“Yeah you did!” Chloe beamed as Hunter squeaked in indignation.

“Hunter you were amazing too.” Aubrey chuckled, “Now let’s give this to Stacie and Beca before it’s too late.”

Aubrey hurriedly poured the mixture into two cups, handing one to Chloe as they rejoined the now very weak restrained pair. She tucked a lock of Stacie’s hair behind her ear, knowing that Stacie couldn’t see her but she’d know she was there.

“Hey baby, drink this.” Aubrey pressed the edge of the cup to Stacie’s lips, “It’ll make you feel better.”

“You smell incredible, have I ever told you that?” Stacie mumbled as she sipped at the liquid that was being offered her, “Like so good… makes me wanna lick every inch of you.”

“God I can’t wait for this antidote to kick in.” Aubrey rolled her eyes, blushing again.

Once both women had been convinced to drink all of the potion that had been made, the effect was almost instantaneous. The colour started to return to Stacie’s cheeks as Beca blinked rapidly, wincing a little at the harsh light in her restored vision.

“You feeling better?” Chloe asked, hand resting on Beca’s thigh as she sat in front of her.

“I feel like crap…” Beca croaked, “What happened?”

“How much do you remember?” Aubrey raised an eyebrow as she gently unwound the ropes around Stacie’s wrists.

“Um… all of it.” Beca could feel her face growing redder and redder as Chloe shifted the chains from around her, “Look, I don’t know what that was, but I’d never… I mean you’re great Bree but… um…”

Aubrey held up a hand to stop Beca, shaking her head, “We never have to speak of it again Beca, seriously.”

“Thank god…” Beca mumbled as she slumped into Chloe’s waiting arms, “So what _was_ that?”

“Cupid.” Stacie smiled softly, “You guys figured it out.”

“Yeah, well with a little help from you whilst you were feeling Aubrey up.” Chloe grinned as both Stacie and Aubrey blushed.

“And Hunter.” Aubrey added before the dragonfly could squeak indignantly, “We needed magic and he helped me channel some of his.” Aubrey said proudly, Stacie beaming as she stroked her hair.

“That’s amazing, well done you guys.” Stacie kissed Aubrey’s forehead.

“Was it Gail?” Beca asked, head resting in the nape of Chloe’s neck, utterly exhausted from the ordeal.

“No.” Aubrey shook her head as leaned back against Stacie, the tall brunette’s arms around her waist loosely as she rested her head against Aubrey’s, “Cupids work alone as agents of mischief, they can’t be compelled to work with or for someone else.”

“Well that’s something I suppose.” Stacie mused, “Do you think we’ll ever get a normal holiday again?”

“Unlikely.” Beca chuckled a little, “But I figure as long as no-one dies we’re having a great holiday right?”

“Right.” Aubrey agreed with a laugh, “You and Chloe are welcome to use the guest room upstairs if you want, the sun will be up soon.”

“That’s sweet, but I’ll flit us home, there’s enough time.” Chloe smiled softly, pulling Beca to her feet gently, “C’mon koala.”

“Koala?!” Stacie raised an amused eyebrow, “The scary vampire’s nickname is koala?!”

“Piss off Conrad.” Beca frowned as she did indeed climb onto Chloe’s back like a koala, “I could destroy you if I was so inclined.”

“Kinda hard to take your threat seriously when you’re piggybacking on your girlfriend.” Aubrey laughed.

“Shut up.” Beca growled, but there was a soft smile on her lips as she hugged Chloe a little tighter.

Beca and Chloe flitted out into the early morning light, the sun not yet high enough to cause either vampire a problem as long as they got home quickly. Aubrey and Stacie sat on the floor of the office for a few moments in happy silence.

“I’m really proud of you y’know?” Stacie mumbled, “It’s really tricky to channel the magic of a witch’s familiar, you’re amazing.”

“It’s nice to hear you compliment something besides my boobs.” Aubrey raised an eyebrow as Stacie blushed, “Thank you. But Hunter technically did all the hard work.” Hunter whistled in response as Aubrey chuckled, “Of course I recognise your hard work!”

“You’ve really got the knack of understanding him huh?” Stacie smiled softly, her heart pounding a little.

“Yeah… you’re a good teacher.” Aubrey lifted her head to kiss Stacie’s cheek.

“Bree, I am a great teacher, but this level of understanding and being able to channel his powers like that? It’s more than that…” Stacie pulled Aubrey closer, “This is going to sound really cheesy, but there really is such a thing as soulmates, as two souls that are destined only for each other. And when a witch finds their soulmate, that person can understand their familiar and channel their magic…” Stacie smiled at Aubrey who turned her head to look at her, eyes glittering with emotion.

“You Aubrey Posen are my soulmate.” Stacie kissed her softly at this, before wiping away the tear on Aubrey’s cheek.

“I love you Stacie.” Aubrey whispered, “I’m so glad you’re my soulmate.”

“I love you too.” Stacie grinned, “Wanna go upstairs and lie in your bed and sleep? I’d suggest something else, but I’m exhausted, and I feel like there’s been enough of all that today. I’d go home but your place is closer y’know.”

“What if it wasn’t my place anymore?” Aubrey asked, smiling broadly, “What if it was our place?”

“Really?” Stacie beamed.

“Yeah.” Aubrey nodded, “Besides, most of your stuff is here, you practically live here anyway.”

“I’d love that.” Stacie kissed Aubrey again, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Back at Beca and Chloe’s apartment, Chloe tucked Beca into their bed, moving her hair out of her face as she lay next to her.

“Well that wasn’t exactly how I wanted to spend the day.” Chloe chuckled as Beca rolled her eyes.

“How was I supposed to know some chubby little shit with a bow and arrow was going to put a crimp in things?” Beca frowned, snuggling closer to Chloe, “Did Aubrey even notice your ring?”

“No, but in her defence we were otherwise occupied.” Chloe giggled as she admired the diamond ring on her finger, “It’s gorgeous Becs, I love it.”

“It’s not stupid is it? Two immortal beings getting married?” Beca asked, frowning a little as she played with Chloe’s hair.

“I think it’s really romantic Beca. I was going to spend eternity with you anyway, but I love the idea of us making an official commitment like this, of having a day where we stand in front of our friends and family and show them how much we love each other.” Chloe kissed the top of Beca’s head as she smiled at the thought of it.

“You’re such a weirdo.” Beca chuckled, “But you’re my weirdo.”

“Yup.” Chloe popped the p as she kissed Beca’s head again, “Now and forever.”

* * *

Gail grinned as she stepped back to admire her hard work, hands on her hips as she sighed happily.

“It’s perfect.” She turned to John as continued to grin malevolently, “Isn’t it perfect?”

“It certainly is Gail.” He grinned, “Is it wrong that I want to take it for a spin before you let it out into the real world?”

“You’re so right everything else seems wrong.” Gail laughed, “But you’d better not, she needs to be focused on her task. Tomorrow is a big day for us.”

Gail stepped towards her creation, moving a lock of flame red hair out of her face, “Are you ready Chloe?”

“Of course!” The redhead beamed, the spitting image of the young vampire, “I was born ready!”

“Good girl.” Gail smirked.

Revenge was really worth the wait when it was this good.


End file.
